The invention relates generally to an apparatus and method for measuring the mass or volume flow rate of a fluid across or through one or more regions of a fluid flow field.
“Anemos” the Greek word for wind, has as a logical extension: the word “anemometer” which identifies a device for measuring air, or more broadly, fluid velocity. Typically, an anemometer is utilized to measure fluid velocity for a spatial domain that is small enough to be characterized as a fluid dynamic point. Various devices such as thermocouples and thermistors which utilize physical temperature/electrical resistance relationships provide highly accurate fluid dynamic point measurements. By way of contrast, a flow meter, frequently a mechanical device with an electromechanical transducer, is utilized to measure the entire mass or volume flow rate in a conduit, pipe or duct.
There is also a need to determine mass or volume flow rates across or through several smaller regions of a larger field of flow, i.e., a situation intermediate the two above-noted measurement approaches of point and total flow. Here, a plurality of small area, i.e., cell, sensors are arrayed across a larger flow field and each cell sensor provides data regarding the specific flow rate therethrough.
There exists a myriad of applications in which this measurement approach is either beneficial or required. These include heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC), air handling systems, combustion processes, flows within enclosures and catalytic converters and the motivating problem of determining the velocity and temperature distribution at the downstream face of a motor vehicle radiator.
The present invention is directed to an apparatus and method for flow measurement of one or more regions of a field of fluid flow. While developed and useful for general applications in motor vehicle applications, the influence of various upstream obstructions such as an air conditioning condenser, a transmission oil cooler, variously oriented bracing and crash members, decorative grill work and the like on the flow distribution through the vehicle radiator, is of interest.